1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent imaging apparatuses are each connectable to a television by wired communication or wireless communication. Thus, a user can watch images acquired by the imaging apparatus in a large screen of the television.
Furthermore, in recent years, there are being increased televisions compatible with high dynamic range (HDR) display which permits the display in a dynamic range wider than in original specifications. On the other hand, some of recent imaging apparatuses have each an HDR image recording function to acquire images in a dynamic range wider than in the original specifications of the imaging apparatuses by composing images different in exposure conditions. Such imaging apparatuses having the HDR image recording function can become imaging apparatuses which can provide attractive contents to televisions compatible with the HDR display.
Among the imaging apparatuses having the HDR image recording function, for example, an imaging apparatus suggested in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2015-56807 composes images having different exposure conditions obtained during the recording of an HDR moving image when there is given an instruction of a still image photography during the recording of the HDR moving image, thereby recording an HDR still image.